


The Time That Darcy Learned That Being Her Wasn't Bad At All

by fairiesbyte



Series: Through All of the Times, Good and Bad [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesbyte/pseuds/fairiesbyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When asked what they thought of Darcy Lewis, people gave a very eclectic mix of answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time That Darcy Learned That Being Her Wasn't Bad At All

When asked what they thought of Darcy Lewis, people gave a very eclectic mix of answers.

From her fellow college students, you would get a general mumble of her humor, volume, obnoxiousness, political conversations, and a lot of mumbles about her 'girls', if you know what I mean.

From her high school math teacher, you'd get a put upon sigh but a proud twinkle in her eye. You'd get a long lecture on how she was the brightest math student she'd ever had and that Darcy would have graduated way sooner if she's only applied herself.

From Jane Foster, you'd get a fond eye roll and a wry smile. She'd then say that Darcy made the best coffee and that she sure knew how to cheer a person up. She'd then continue on to say that Darcy was way smarter than she let on. And not to get her started on Darcy's coffee making skills, that girl was a goddess sent to her from the blessed realm of caffeine.

But from her dad, you'd get the best answer. Darcy's a great kid, he'd say. He'd then say that he taught her everything she knows, which was only partway true, after all...she hadn't even meet him until she was eleven. Then he'd continue to say that she was so smart, and she would have been so great if only she'd majored in engineering instead of political science, which he'd then point out wasn't even a science. At that point, Pepper Potts, her dad's PA would interrupt to say that Darcy was a grown woman who could make her own decisions. Her dad would then roll his eyes and reluctantly agree, but he that he was proud of her no matter what.

So as you can see, it wasn't bad being Darcy Lewis, or...Darcy Stark wasn't bad. It wasn't bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm using the Darcy Stark trope.


End file.
